


The Cameras

by ShamelesslyLimited



Series: Let Toy Soldier Be Horny [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Limbs, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, but for comedy, but its there, not super instense in this one actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyLimited/pseuds/ShamelesslyLimited
Summary: Toy Soldier Gets caught touching itself somewhere less than private and brian finds it, thus discovering its massive exhibition kinkyou don't really need to read the first part of the series but feel free to
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), polymechs
Series: Let Toy Soldier Be Horny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063403
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	The Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> so lmao I told some folk I would right this a while ago and i did but then i chicken out and didn't wanna post it for a bit but I felt impulsive tonight and decided to go for it
> 
> so Read the tags!!  
> also other content warnings:  
> -TS still has no genitals and just has a smooth but sensitive space between its legs  
> -mechanical limbs fall off but it not gorey or anything  
> -Probably a little bit under negotiated but they're all very into it   
> \- light spanking like its not a whole thing like in the last fic in here but TS gets a slap once or twice (and very much enjoys it)

The Toy Soldier was having one of _those_ nights and it had found after that first time with Jonny it was... rather difficult to ask for what it wanted. After all, it was supposed to be a proper soldier, and asking for _that_ was not proper. 

So, it took to what it usually did on evenings like this. Find a private part of the ship to hide in and watch one of Brian's videos. It would of course do this in its own room but it had shot the connectivity box several weeks ago and was too scared to tell Nastya.

Aurora hadn't mentioned it, so it was probably fine.

So it waited until everyone else was assigned to tasks, and it crept off to a secret corner of the ship. 

It settled itself outside the furnace room in the very back hallway of ventilation control. No one ever came back here as Aurora was fairly self-regulating as far as the air supply went, so it was alone. It picked up the mobile interface pad clicking on its favorite of Brian’s saved recordings. There were two people, and one of them was a robot. It liked to think about Brian while it watched it sometimes. It felt its clockwork speed up as the recording began to play aloud.

It cast a quick glance at the door before turning it up a few clicks, it really liked the noises and it felt heat pooling in it despite the slight risk of being caught. 

It really did hope Aurora's security sensors weren't trained on this particular room right now. 

It shifted slightly pressing its knees together but due to the shape of its leg joints, it was unable to give itself any of the pressure it so badly wanted.

It watched as the robot dragged their hands slowly up from the other person's side, starting at the knee and dragging upward slowly resting their hand around the human's neck.

"Mmmhhhhnn, daddy please choke me!" The human arched against the robot and the Toy Soldier gave in. Shifting its arm so it could gently rub between its legs.

A sound fell from its mouth, loudly reverberating in the small room. It quickly looked up to the door, fingers still prodding and rubbing gently at it through the fabric.

What if someone found it like this? With this video playing and a hand that was quickly making its way into its pants, what would they do? 

If it were Nastya or Lyf, they would be embarrassed, leave without a word, maybe a faint blush across their cheeks. 

Marius might make some rather inappropriate comments and then encourage it to seek a better place. And he'd be right. After all, this room was hardly the ideal place for it to rebuild itself afterward and he always worried about its health.

But Ashes? Ashes might stay… They might walk in and raise an eyebrow but shrug and lean back against the doorframe, crossing their arms. 'Well?' They might say, 'Don't mind me.'

It shivered as its fingers swirled in just the right pattern shooting chills of pleasure through it.

It wanted to turn back to the screen but found itself wrapped up in the thought of what would happen with some of the others.

Of course, Ivy staying wouldn't happen and it didn't bear thinking about. She wasn't inclined that way, preferring cuddling to any sort of _other_ contact.

Raphaella might stay, recording what she saw, taking notes, claiming it was all for science, just watching it.

"Oh My," it breathed softly into the heated air of the room.

Tim might find it and declare that if it wanted to it could turn off the video and they could pick up where it left off together. Johnny would grin semi-maniacally and lead it off back to his room where he had the proper tools to put it together when he was through with it.

Brian would be the worst of it.

Brian would walk in and hear the familiar audio of his own recording collection and then his eyes would land on it, squirming and whimpering from its own fingers. What would he think?

"Brian-!" It gasped out softly.

"Yes?" a familiar voice came from down the hall

It froze, eyes wide and staring at the empty doorway

There was a set of footsteps heading this way, "Hello is someone there?" It slammed the pause button on the video so quickly that the screen cracked slightly, and it shot up out of its seat causing the screech of metal on metal and it quickly squeezed itself into the narrow space behind one of the main ventilation shafts having to press itself to the wall to fit.

"Hello?" The voice said closer, then he was in the doorway, his shadow falling across the floor in the Toy Soldier's line of sight, "I know someone's here, Aurora sent me to check on a disturbance of some kind?" 

Oh no so her security cams had been looking this way… What would it say to her? She had seen everything. It tried to calm the rapid ticking of its clockwork knowing that Brian would be able to hear it if he got much closer.

The steps approached further, "You don't have to hide I won't- oh…. Looks like someone’s been going through my- ahem- personal files. I'd, uh, apologize but… well it was pretty well marked, not like you could have found it and thought it was a video of octokittens playing." He laughed a little. 

His voice turned gentle again, "C'mon now, I don't bite. Are you a stowaway? I can get you off the ship without my crewmates knowing but you have to come with me quickly, they kill most stowaways for sport."

His footsteps approached closer and the Toy Soldier knew he was just on the other side of the wide vent pipe that was currently concealing it. Any second he would move to look behind it and the Toy Soldier would be discovered. The ache between its legs seemed to deepen at the thought and it let out an involuntary whimper.

And with that Brian peeked around the vent shaft and his eyes met its. 

His gentle look became surprised and after a moment was tinged with something it didn't recognize on him. Almost… heated.

"Toy Soldier," He said slowly, and it shrunk back further, "what are you doing, sweetheart?"

Its gears stuttered for a moment at the pet name.

It opened its mouth and closed it again, fearing that if it actually spoke it may do something unpleasant like cry. Was Brian angry with it?

"Would it help if I told what I already know and you can fill in the gaps?" He asked gently taking its hand and leading it back to its seat and perching himself on the table in front of it.

It nodded, settling into the chair, and holding the armrests so it wasn’t tempted.

"Okay," Brian breathed out slowly, "You came down here, sat yourself down in that chair, and pulled up a video of- of a human getting fucked by a robot and did something while watching it that caught Aurora's attention enough to send me down here. Can you tell me anything else? Maybe why Aurora called me?"

"I May Have Been Touching Myself And Making Some Noises," it admitted finally not sure if it was supposed to look at Brian or look away. It settled on glaring at its lap

"Do you want me to leave?" Brain offered, "or if you like you could tell me more…"

It looked up then, "Aren't you angry?"

Brian opened his mouth as if to speak, but seemed to think better of whatever he was going to say. He shook his head slightly and simply sighed, "TS, I feel you might be overestimating my self-control. From the moment I saw you behind the pipe, my mind has been stuck on the idea of you sitting down here watching things from my porn files and touching yourself to them."

It raised its eyebrows in surprised relief, "Oh! That Is Good, That Is Much Better Than Being Angry With Me. I Actually Very Much Like This Outcome."

"Oh yeah?" Brian smiled, leaning forward.

It nodded quickly.

"Then, can I ask some more questions?"

"Yes."

"Why this video?"

"I ah- Like To Imagine It's You?" It admitted nervously. 

“Oh…” Brian's grip on the metal table tightened momentarily, bending it slightly. He looked down in surprised and released the edge of the table. Toy Soldier heard his cooling fans kick on.

"I see," he said, clearly trying to keep his tone measured, "And why- why were you doing this here and not in your room?"

A notification pinged on the pad, " **Aurora:** Not that I didn't enjoy the show ;)" 

And it squirmed at the reminder that Brian was not the only one watching it right now.

"M-my Consol In My Room Is Broken," It explained quickly. Brian arched an eyebrow and a low disbelieving whirr sounded from the walls around them.   
" **Aurora:** you could have simply requested a replacement"

"Or used this," Brian agreed, gesturing to the information tablet.

"I- uhm-" 

It didn't have a second excuse. It didn’t know why it wanted to do this here it just… sent a spark through it every time it got off like this, in some secret part of the ship that anyone could walk into if they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Brian spoke slowly, "Toy Soldier did you… maybe want to get caught?"

A small noise escaped it. Brian got a little smile on his face.

"Did you maybe want someone to find you down here, watching these things, touching yourself?" 

"Sir," it breathed.

“ **Aurora:** Oh this is interesting!”

"Please," The Toy Soldier said, uncertain just what it was asking for.

"Hmm, I have an idea you might like.”

"What?"

"How would you like it if we went somewhere where we can have a little more fun?"

"I think I would like that very much," it managed, "Where would you take me?"

"Oh nowhere special, maybe just main engineering?"

"Oh," main engineering was one of the most populated places in the ship, all the major corridors passed through it. 

**Aurora:** If you want to, say the word and ill send out a memo warning people who don't want to be involved to stay away from engineering 

It nodded rapidly, "Please do dear girl!"

"Great, then shall we?" Brian asked, offering his elbow.

***

"Oh so you meant right now," Nastya said blinking as she walked in on the toy soldier being quickly divested of its uniform by mechanical hands as Brian stood in front of it keeping it still. It tried to hold in a shudder as Nastya’s eyes scanned down its body.

"Indeed," The Aurora's voice came from the speakers all around, amusement clear in her tone. She didn’t have speakers where they’d been before but here they were installed to help with diagnostics.

The Toy Soldier's eyes were locked on Nastya as she crossed the room, still looking at them, and it was trembling from the brief touch of metal hands against its wood.

Finally, she nodded and looked away, "Right well, you two have fun. I will be working."

"And enjoying the show?" Brian asked, trailing a hand down the soldier's stomach causing it to cry out.

"That," Nastya said, turning toward her tools, "Is a given."

The Toy Soldier moaned, "Bri-brian Please-!"

He slapped its thigh and a dull clang noise sounded through the room, and Toy Soldier moaned again, "What do you call me Love?" And _goodness_ he was pretty when he was a bit mean.

"S-Sir!" It stuttered out.

"That's right, now try the question again," Brian said.

"Please, Sir, Touch Me?" It begged.

"What do you think 'Rora? Nastya? Does it deserve it?"

It looked at nastya who had abandoned all pretense of working and she was simply watching them with a shimmer of blush to her cheeks.

“Yes,” She answered quickly, and it whimpered softly.

Aurora laughed, "Oh it's not a matter of deserve it, it _absolutely_ deserves it, the question is can it take it without coming just yet?"

Oh no but that was just what it wanted to do!

"Maybe Not But Please Feel Free To Keep Going After I Do! Oh Also, Fair Warning My Legs Sometimes Fall Off When I Come."

"Easily fixed, I can put you back together after,” Nastya hesitated, “If that’s alright?”

"Yes please," It breathed.

Ashes passed through and cut their gaze over to TS and Brian, they smirked a little, "Hi guys, having fun?"

Ts nodded rapidly, letting go of Brian’s shoulders in favor of burying its face in its hands.

"That's good," They said as they continued out the other door. 

The Toy Soldier sighed only to inhale sharply as Brian lightly dragged a delicate mechanical hand down its stomach and touched the smooth space between its legs. It leaned forward into his arms with a moan. 

“There, there, love remember you have an audience, here let me move behind you so they can see you better.”

It whimpered as his hand trailed around its thigh to its hip.

“What do you want?” Brian whispered in its ear, hardly audible above the hum of Aurora’s engine.

“You To Be Wearing Fewer Clothes, Please Sir,” It said, voice a little ragged.

Brian laughed, free and clear, “Yeah okay, fair.”

He grabbed his hat and set it down on a console. Then stripped off his coat tossing it so it landed across the screen in front of Nastya. The shirt trousers and pants followed suit and with each piece of clothing removes it felt more bare metal pressed against it’s back. Except for Brian’s cock which, though it was pressed against the Toy Soldier in the same fashion as the rest of him was made of silicon rather than metal.

“What now?” Brian asked, a smile playing across his lips. He pressed his chest to its back.

It whimpered, trying to think clearly despite Brian touching so much of it, “You Expecting Me To Talk Right Now Is Rediculous.”

He laughed gently, “You’re right, I’m sorry. What if I just rub against you until I come?”

“What About Me?”

“Oh, I think I can hold it together long enough for you to finish two or three times.”

He paused, giving it time to protest, so it turned its head so it could see him, “Please sir?”

Then his cock was sliding along the space between the Soldier’s legs and he let out a low soft grunt. The toy soldier for its part had its head slumped back on brian’s shoulder, its eyes fluttering shut, every stroke felt like cold fire burning through it.

“No,” Brian gave another light slap to its thigh, “You may look at Nastya or at one of ‘Rora’s cameras, okay?”

It nodded lifting its head and looking directly at Nastya. Aurora had moved one of her security drones to float right next to Nastya, watching just as intently.

“Good,” Brian said, his hips starting to move again, “Good job. How do you feel?”

The sensation was building in its stomach and god it was so close.

“Em- ah!- embarrassed,” it said honestly, “And So, So, Good. Oh God, There Sir Please Hhhhm.”

“Oh is that right?” Brian’s tone was low and teasing in a way that made it squirm.

“God Please, Brian, Sir, More,” It pleaded, “N-need you. So Close.”

“You have me, I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay, you’re so good, go ahead, baby come for me,” He said, speeding up his rhythms and the Toy Solider was tipping over the edge with a whine.

The clatter of wooden legs on the floor helped confirm it too. Brian held it around the middle, supporting its weight.

“You okay?” Brian asked.

It nodded.

“Do you want to keep going?”

It didn’t move.

“Soldier?”

“Is it okay if I don’t?” It whispered.

“Of course love!” Brian said quickly

“Sorry, Sir It Just-”

“Brian, not sir,” He corrected, “It just?”

“It Just… Too Much Attention Now, It Was Very Nice But... Need The Show To Be Over, I Think? I Can Still Help You If You Want Me To…”

“Nah I’m good,” Brian shrugged and pressed a button at the joint of his hip, and with a hiss of hydraulic release, his cock fell off and to the floor with a thud, “That easy.”

“This is why I like machines,” Nastya said, clearing her throat, “Sex is over, limbs fall off, put everyone back together you’re done. Less messy clean up. No fluids.”

Brian let out another laugh, “Yeah, that’s true, simple boner begone, just remove your whole penis. Now, will you help me put my love back together?”

It let out a soft giggle, feeling a bit giddy.

“Then Cuddles?” TS asked, “Nastya and Aurora too if they want?”

“I would love to,” Nastya said, collecting her tools and standing.

Two of Aurora’s mechanical arms came into view, “Yesss I’ll hold you and sing you all to sleep.”

And she did. Once Toy Soldier’s legs were back on and Brian had put on a cock that was meant for non-sexy times, Aurora picked the three of them up gently. The soft hum of her engine and the gentle rocking of her arms cradling them all lulled them into a peaceful rest. Not exactly sleep for the toy soldier but it was fun to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle in the comments, this is the first time in a while I've been this nervous posting an explicit fic


End file.
